megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Eikichi Mishina
Eikichi Mishina is a character from Persona 2 and the third member to join the party. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Player Character *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Non-Player Character *Persona 3: Who's Who Guest Design Eikichi is a slender young man with pale skin, makeup and has a hairstyle similar to those of many Japanese rockstars. It is, however, stated in ''Innocent Sin that his hair is not permanently blue as depicted in his artwork; he dyes his hair every day before going to school. Eikichi wears various rings and numerous necklaces along with his Kasugayama High School uniform, which is heavily modified: He wears his band's logo around his left arm and a brown and orange (Black and red in the artworks) tunic under his school top. His school uniform is blue because Kaneko Kazuma wanted a different color than the Seven Sisters High School and St. Hermelin High School uniforms, so he picked the "color of spring" for Kasugayama High ("Kasugayama" = "Spring Day Mountain"). Personality Eikichi is flirtatious, self-centered and completely narcissistic. His self-indulgence particularly annoys Lisa Silverman and is referred to in several Contacts. Despite his apparent narcissism, he actually has low self-esteem, and acts the way he does to hide it. At home, Eikichi acts completely differently, wearing traditional Japanese clothes and acting respectful. Eikichi is incredibly devoted to his friends and will do anything to help them, and he blames himself if anything happens to them. He cries and blames himself when his friends turn into Shadowmen, and is heartbroken when they disappear for good. When Lisa is depressed, he tells her he is there for her and does his best to cheer her up. Profile ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' Eikichi Mishina is the infamous "Death Boss" of Kasugayama High School, the boys' school for juvenile delinquents. He's called that partially from his reputation as a badass, and partially because he's a Persona user. He didn't know there were any other Persona users, or even what a Persona was, so he assumed that he was unique and could summon a Shinigami to help him fight. He claims to protect the weak from bullying in Kasugayama High, and is both feared and respected at both schools. He has a band called Gas Chamber, whose logo he wears around his left arm. The other band members are Shogo, Ken, and Takeshi, and they practice in Sumaru Prison after school. At the beginning of the game, Eikichi and his band members "kidnap" Kozy in order to lure Tatsuya Suou to the Sumaru Prison and ask him to join Gas Chamber. After Tatsuya arrives, they decide to try out the Joker charm, which summons the Joker. As Shogo, Ken, and Takeshi had no dreams, Joker drained them of their Ideal Energy and left them as Shadowmen. Eikichi rallied Lisa and Tatsuya into using a Fusion Spell against the Joker after the three had awakened to their Personas, but the Joker shrugs off the attack and is able to easily defeat them. Eikichi vows to defeat the Joker and return his band mates to normal, joining Tatsuya and Lisa. While at Seven Sisters, Eikichi and the group learn that Joker and Principal Hanya were part of the group known as the Masked Circle. The team's search for information the Masked Circle lead them to Club Zodiac, where they are confronted by Hiroki Sugimoto, who attempted to usurp Eikichi's position as leader by spreading a rumor that "the Leader" was stronger than the Death Boss. If Tatsuya decides to let Eikichi face Sugimoto, Eikichi will outsmart him by simply recanting his title, allowing him to beat up Sugimoto easily. Either way, Sugimoto is defeated and he reveals that he was put up to the task by Yasuo Inoe, who also spread the rumor of the Emblem Curse plaguing Sevens. Eikichi and the others search for Yasuo in Kasugayama, but are tricked into entering the legendary Bomb Shelter. Eventually, the group escapes from the shelter in time to witness Yasuo draining the Ideal Energy of the students at the masquerade ball. They chase him to the roof of the school and defeat him, only for Lady Scorpio to appear and take the Scorpio Skull back from them, and for King Leo to kill Yasuo for his failure. ''Eternal Punishment'' Eikichi Mishina is an NPC who can be initially found in the Sumaru Prison with his schoolmates or "subordinates" practicing music, and his girlfriend Miyabi, who is no longer chubby, stays by his side to support the band. Due to his dissatisfaction towards his band members for lacking any musical talent, he considers to scout Tatsuya Suou because he is famous for being the hottest student from the Seven Sisters High. When the player is investigating Takahisa Kandori's Laboratory, Eikichi is found interrogated by 2 security guards for trespassing. After defeating the guards, Eikichi explains he only infiltrated the facility to rescue his schoolmate Hiroki Sugimoto, despite the fact that Sugimoto used the Joker Curse on Eikichi, the very reason Sugimoto is being abducted. Eikichi threatens Maya Amano and her group by making noise if they do not bring him along; Kei Nanjo compromises. After the group has located the cell which detains most prisoners except Sugimoto, Nanjo requests Eikichi to lead the prisoners to the parking lot to retreat as the rest investigates further inside. As detailed in the PSP additional scenario, Eikichi meets Tatsuya Suou and the latter helps to clear the path to the parking lot. When Eikichi asks why Tatsuya speaks to him like an acquaintance (using given name only instead of his last name), Tatsuya makes up an excuse that Eikichi is famous for being the "Undie Boss" of Cuss High. This confuses Eikichi because in this universe he never pulls losers' pants down like he did in the other side, but he feels the title eerily nostalgic. Eikichi is shown held at gun point by Kandori, who threatens Baofu to give up the data they have hacked from the lab. After Baofu does so, Kandori reneges and is ready to shoot, but Tatsuya timely storms the scene and saves Eikichi from the shooting. When Maya and the group are chased by the guards and a giant demon, Eikichi recognizes that demon as Sugimoto and pleads with the group not to kill it. After the fight, Eikichi mistakes the monster as being dead, but is in fact knocked unconscious. He then honors Kei and asks to be his sidekick. After this event, Eikichi, along with Lisa Silverman and Jun Kurosu will stay in the Alaya Shrine, musing about how familiar Tatsuya is after all being saved by him. A metal duplicate of him created from Tatsuya's guilt is encountered late in Torifune during a boss battle. It uses the golden version of Hades and can cast the signature move of the reverse counterpart. After Sumaru City has been lifted into the air by Torifune, Eikichi along with Lisa and Jun are reported to have been absorbed into a black vortex and is later found by the player to have been kidnapped by Nyarlathotep in the Monado Mandala to play his last game with Tatsuya. If the player makes all the "wrong" dialogue choices during Katsuya and Ulala's shadow confrontation, Eikichi's memory from the other side will be awoken. After defeating Shadow Katsuya and Shadow Ulala in battle, Eikichi will swear to take revenge on Nyarlathotep but is immediately transported away by Philemon. He last appears in the ending sequence and his dialogue changes accordingly: If Eikichi is the only one whose memory has been brought back, he will swear to protect Jun and Lisa, otherwise he will just feel sad and confused with the other kid(s) whose memory is intact. Persona 3 Eikichi appears on the television program Who's Who, which is hosted by Trish. He is introduced as "today's subject" that has blue hair, strange makeup, a guitar case and an odd way of walking. Trish elaborates further that he's both a sushi chef and a band leader. Moreover, the telecast dated 11/15 also happens to be his birthday. Contact Solo Contacts * Self-Promotion: Eikichi boasts about himself. * Take Control: Eikichi asserts himself over the enemy. * Discuss Life: Eikichi talks about life. * Sing: Eikichi sings to the enemy. Group Contacts * Eikichi + Tatsuya: Eikichi challenges Tatsuya. (Gained if Tatsuya claims he is better than Eikichi during the Kasugayama High School dungeon) * Eikichi + Maya: Maya interviews Eikichi. (Gained automatically after Club Zodiac dungeon.) * Eikichi + Yukino: Yukino takes a photo of Eikichi. (Gained automatically after Club Zodiac dungeon.) * Eikichi + Tatsuya + Yukino: Eikichi, Tatsuya, and Yukino beat up the enemy. (Can be gained if Tatsuya tells Yukino he is good with his fists during the Club Zodiac dungeon.) * Eikichi + Lisa + Maya: Eikichi, Lisa, and Maya perform a comedy routine. (Gained automatically after Club Zodiac dungeon.) * Eikichi + Jun: Eikichi has Jun play key-tar during the "Luv Beam" song from his "Sing" contact. * Eikichi + Tatsuya + Jun: Eikichi has Jun play key-tar and Tatsuya play guitar during the "Luv Beam" song from his "Sing" contact. (Can be gained if Tatsuya tells Eikichi that he can play the guitar when asked in the Velvet Room after Jun joins the party.) Battle Quotes *''"Do you want my autograph?"'' (Battle starts) *''"YOU WANT SOME?!" *machine gun fire*'' (Battle starts) *''"Tch, just my luck..." (when entering a battle with low HP) *"Whoooo!" (when attacking) *"Who's next?!" (when attacking) *"Okay!" (when attacking) *"Ha-hah!"'' (when attacking) *''"Oh, yeah!"'' (Summoning Persona) *''"C'mon, babe!" (Summoning Persona) *"Persona, unf!"'' (Summoning Persona) *''"Let's go, everybody!"'' (Using Fusion Spells) *''"Grand Cross!" (when using Grand Cross) *"Oooww!" (Taking hit) *"Urghhh..."'' (Death) *''"So looooooooong!"'' (Battle end) *''"You ain't worth my time!"'' (Battle end) *''"We are the champions! But me most of all." (Battle end, rare victory quote) *"Leave it to Michel to take care of the job! Uuurh, I'm the best around!"'' (Battle end, rare victory quote) *''"Don't underestimate Gas Chamber! We fight as well as we sing! Ooooowwwhh!" (Battle end, rare victory quote) *"Bloody Honeymoon!"'' (when using Bloody Honeymoon) *''"No encore tonight, honey!"'' (Running) *''"I'll go easy on you this time!" (Running) Gallery Trivia *Eikichi lives in a sushi shop, but he hates sushi. *Eikichi appears as a palette swap for Yosuke Hanamura in Persona 4 Arena. *Eikichi is the tallest playable character in the Persona chronology at 185 cm. *In the School of the Heart quest in the Climax Theater, Eikichi expresses some interest in a girl who turns into Persephone. Hades, his Persona, was infamous in lore for having abducted Persephone. *When Yosuke Hanamura uses the Yellow Featherman outfit in Persona 4 Golden he says “Hey, I’m in yellow!? I’m not the fat one! Am I…?”, alluding to Eikichi wearing the Yellow Featherman mask when he was an overweight kid. *In Innocent Sin, Eikichi's alignment with the Death Arcana is partly explained by his zodiac sign: the Scorpio sign is traditionally associated with hidden things, mystery and death. Category:Allies